


Forbidden Colour

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: “Don't you know？"“I know exactly."





	Forbidden Colour

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子一热写了Madam Siren写不下去了，但是一开始是想写这段的  
> 灵感来自赎罪的书柜scene，可以说是照抄的了（。  
> 当个原创看还是不错的，别骂我，没有瑟坦妲这个角色我不是ooc的（底气

Emiya从未想过会在午夜遇见瑟坦妲。  
他一转过拐角便看见她站在房门前，难免被吓了一跳。她的衬裙外是蓝色的披肩。姿势就像是在此处等了很久，白皙的皮肤因为烛光和黑暗融成蜂蜜色。  
“夫人。”三副隐藏起惊讶与躁动，“已经很晚了。”  
“是的。”她红色的眼睛注视着他，“你来的比昨天晚了。”  
“我打扰到您了吗？非常抱歉，那是例行巡逻——“  
“您没有吵醒我，我也不会因为您的职责责怪您。只是因为今晚在这里等您，而您来晚了，让我有些失望。”  
“可是夫人，我记得我们并没有会面的约定。”  
——即使有过约定，也不会是在这样的半夜。  
Emiya将目光垂至地面，避免看见瑟坦妲贴身的衣物。他想知道对方是否已经沐浴过，但极力把这股好奇压抑至心底。  
“是的，我们并没有约定，我的等待只是一厢情愿而已。”瑟坦妲说，朝Emiya走过来。船只的摇晃让她走得非常缓慢，身影与船只一同摇曳。  
她到了他面前，他能嗅到她身上的香氛气味，像是他曾经手的来自东方的香料，混杂着玫瑰的甜味。她确实沐浴过，耳后的发丝依旧湿润。  
“有什么需要我为您效劳吗？”  
“不。我只是想见您。”  
瑟坦妲说得很轻。她弯起双眼，眼角再次出现纤细的皱纹。在那一瞬间Emiya全身的血液都沸腾起来，烫得他忍不住想要将面前的孀妇拥进怀里，将那修长纤细的躯体贴在自己身上。她的语言如此亲切，端庄的姿态又如此疏远。  
男人张开了嘴，随后抿起唇角。他无法回答这样饱含情意的句子，找不到合适的言辞。瑟坦妲的示好似乎已经明显到了露骨的地步，但Emiya仍然不能确定她的心意。她正以一种诱导般的目光望着他，而这让Emiya心烦意乱。  
“见了我又能怎样？”  
他突兀地说。瑟坦妲睁大了眼睛，也许他太过不解风情。Emiya摆出戒备的姿态，尽管她身上潮湿的芬芳快要让他晕眩。“请您回房休息，巡逻的水手随时可能经过。”  
瑟坦妲咬住下唇，开口时声音不再像之前那样柔和。  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“可敬的女士在这时应已进入梦乡，而并非只着衬裙同男人交谈。”他沉声道，瑟坦妲的表情变得生硬。她将手抱在胸前，手指绞住衣袖。  
“你把女士的殷勤当作放荡。”她眯了眯眼睛，嘴角上扬，语气不再尊敬，“真是不解风情。”  
“我相信您的教养足够分辨殷勤与，放荡。”  
也许他的声带已经背叛了他的心，操纵嘴唇吐出这样的句子。Emiya的心跳得极快，越发澎湃的海浪只能堪堪将其掩盖。船身摇晃得厉害，瑟坦妲踉跄了一步，靠在墙壁上。  
Emiya提起油灯照了一下她的房门：“请您回房休息。”  
但是瑟坦妲捉住了他的手腕。“你不明白？”她的尾音轻轻颤动，眼睛不知何时变得湿润。优渥的生活使孀妇的掌心柔软，而Emiya还从未触碰过她的肌肤，那鲜嫩如黄油一般的肌体几乎溶进他的手背，他无法松开她。我明白。男人的心叫嚣着。他多么明白他真的的明白，他的臆想全部正确。  
“我——”  
“你真的不明白？”  
她又问了一次，眼角已经嫣红。Emiya的嘴唇翕动着，仍然找不出回答她的句子。他手里的灯叮当作响，也许海浪已经澎湃到了这种程度。  
“请您回去！”  
他命令，那一刻船下的水体如同沸腾一般，咆哮着将男人推向面前衣着单薄的女人。房间里传来女仆的惊呼，油灯摔落在地上，而他将她揽进了怀里。  
瑟坦妲猝不及防，姿势僵硬地抵住他的胸膛，看上去惊慌失措，而他猛地环住她柔软的后背，鼻端埋进她潮湿的颈侧，因为她芬芳的气息令他难以自持。他听见她吸了一口气，然后是细碎的抽泣声，滑软的掌心攀附上自己的脊背。  
“你明白，不是吗？”  
她说，身体倚进他滚烫的怀抱中，而Emiya已经无暇再去思考。她耳后松软的皮肤近在咫尺，平时戴着的银质耳饰已经摘下，薄薄的耳垂贴着他的鼻梁。他就像饥饿的兽攫取着她身上的气息，手上力道越发加重，仿佛下一秒就会将她揉碎成脚下一团绵密的香粉。  
瑟坦妲发出疼痛的喘息，挣动双手捧住他的脸颊，这才将Emiya从颈间拉开。他注视着她的嘴唇，浅色而干涩的嘴唇，而她探了上来，含住他的下唇。  
Emiya为自己的卑鄙感到不齿。他闭上眼沉溺进瑟坦妲濡湿的唇舌，讥讽自己的自大。他不知道一个水手能给她什么。


End file.
